


Power Balance

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: Fill for the AI7 & Anthemic Anon Kink Meme prompt:"Cum slut Archie"





	Power Balance

"Please," Archie squirmed, his wrists tied loosely behind his back, Neal's hand on his jaw tilting his head up at an awkward angle. He looked up at him through his eyelashes and licked his lips, trying to walk forward on his knees, get closer to Neal who was naked and erect, and just out of touching distance. 

"Please," he begged again, and Neal laughed a little incredulously, turning his head to glance at Cook who was sprawled out on the bed, also naked, and stroking his own cock lazily. 

"Where the fuck did you find this kid?" Neal asked, turning back to Archie and curving his fingers so the index and middle finger slipped into his mouth. Archie practically purred and started to suck greedily, hollowing his cheeks and shoving Neal's fingers in way past the inked letters, groaning around them. It was enough to make Neal's dick throb desperately.

Cook laughed but didn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. "Would you believe I picked him up on this little karaoke show I did? He was just as hungry for it then, he just hid it better." Cook paused, squeezing the base of his erection. "Go on Neal, look at him - put him out of his misery." 

Neal withdrew his fingers a little, letting Archie still suck and lick the tips of them, watching his pretty pink tongue as it continue to wet his fingers. "Alright," he said finally, clearing his throat a little and readjusting his grip on Archie's jaw. "Alright, what do you want? Do you want to suck my cock?" Archie nodded frantically and wiggled forward a little bit more. "Yeah you do," Neal murmured fondly, and slid his hand from Archie's jaw to the back of his head, tugging him forward so he could bury his face into Neal's crotch. 

Archie made a soft, breathy, excited sound and opened his mouth, slotting it against the length and girth of Neal's cock, wetting his lips and running his mouth up and down the underside of his erection. He ducked his head lower to mouth at Neal's balls, sucking one, then the other into his mouth and humming happily. The angle was awkward with his hands tied behind his back, but it didn't seem to bother him as he licked a path back up from Neal's balls to the head of his cock, where he fitted his mouth over the head beautifully.

Neal sucked a breath in through his teeth, curling his fingers in Archie's hair, fighting the urge to shove his mouth down until his cock was bumping along the back of the boy's throat, but it was hard, especially when Archie looked up at him, and his ridiculous mouth was all stretched out around Neal's cock, and he was making noises like this was the best thing he'd done in _ages_. Archie sucked hard at the head and then just bobbed up and down a little bit, working his tongue like a professional and getting Neal to grit his teeth and plant his feet. He could see Archie's arms twitching a little bit, where the muscles flexed and jumped, like he wanted to hold onto something, Neal's thighs, maybe, or grip the base of his cock. Neal did it for him, gripping low and then pushing on Archie's head firmly.

"C'mon, suck, down, 'til your lips hit my fist, I know you can take it," Neal said, low and throaty. There was a moment where Archie adjusted his mouth, and then he was swallowing Neal's length down, his cheeks hollowed and spit sliding down Neal's cock from his mouth where he couldn't quite keep the seal of his mouth complete. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat and shut his eyes, sinking down until finally his mouth was pressed against Neal's fingers, curled around the base of his erection.

"Jesus," Neal said, trembling from the effort to not fuck up into Archie's hot, wet mouth. "Jesus _fuck_ , you really want this don't you?" Archie made a a pathetic gurgling noise and sucked a little, swallowing around Neal's cock and Neal nearly lost it then, the heat and the pressure and the silky glide of Archie throat. 

"Fuck his mouth," Cook said. Neal had forgotten he was there - he looked over, Cook's cock was hard as a rock, angry red and drooling at the tip, and Cook wasn't even touching it, his eyes blown huge and focused greedily on Neal and Archie. "He can take it, I promise, go ahead, fuck his mouth Neal."

Neal glanced at Archie, who was staring up at him, his dark lashes thick and innocent compared to the way Neal's dick was shoved half-way down Archie's throat. Neal could see Archie's erection, hot and hard and heavy, leaking a little without even being _touched_ , and the way Archie undulated his tongue against him - it had to be a yes. 

"Fuck yes," he hissed, and bracketed Archie's face in his hands, tilting his jaw until he tried an experimental thrust up. Archie let his jaw go slack, and everything was wet, and messy, and Neal snapped his hips up harder, drawing a sharp, surprised sound from Archie. Neal didn't hold back, once he realized Archie really _could_ take it. He groaned and fucked hard into Archie's mouth, holding Archie's head in place and hissing out cusses as the head of his cock bruised the back of the boy's throat. Every time he thrust in, Archie's mouth dropped a little further on his cock until he was balls deep into his mouth on every upthrust, and Archie was gulping around his cock, and there were tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, just from the pressure and fullness and how hard it was to breathe. 

The sight made Neal's balls curl up suddenly, and the rush of his orgasm almost swamped him, but he managed to fix his fist around the base and pull out of Archie's mouth. Archie looked wrecked, his mouth bright cherry red and jaw slack, saliva all around his mouth and down his chin and he was taking huge, gasping breaths. Neal jacked himself and grabbed Archie's chin. 

"Did you like that? Did you like getting your mouth fucked?" He asked, and Archie said "Yes, yes, please, more, yes," desperately, scooting forward as close as he could and opening his mouth prettily, just waiting for Neal to put his cock back in. Neal shook his head, tilting his hips forward to slap Archie's cheek with his cock. The surprise on the boy's face was enough to make Neal's stomach clench hard, and he did it again, watching as Archie's eyes changed, the pupils going wider until he was practically leaning into the slap. 

"Fucking hell, you really are a slut," he mumbled under his breath, not registering the soft, throaty laugh from the bed, from Cook. "Open wide sweetheart, maybe you can have some of my load in your mouth if you're very good." 

Archie immediately opened up, licking his lips and tilting his head, eyes trained on Neal's cock as Neal's fist whipped up and down frantically until his orgasm rose up and washed over him, his cock jerking as he aimed towards Archie's face and came in long, jerky spurts, all over his cheeks and nose and lips, and into his mouth. He swore desperately, watching as some of it landed in Archie's dark hair, and in his eyelashes, and all over his lips. His legs felt like jelly by the time he finished, and Archie was a mess, covered in come and looking debauched. 

"Swallow," Neal commanded with a rough voice, and Archie immediately shut his mouth and his eyes, _mm_ ing and his throat undulated as he swallowed everything down. "Fuck," Neal said weakly. Archie's cock was still rock hard, his hands still tied behind his back, and just the sight of him was enough to make Neal's dick twitch feebly. He rubbed a rough hand along it, shivering at the aftershocks.

"Archie," Cook called, and they both turned towards Cook, who was only staring at Archie. "Come here," he commanded, and Neal fell back a few steps, sat down on the sofa, and watched as Archie scrambled to crawl to Cook, his hands being tied making it awkward and probably painful. His knees already looked bruised, just from being on them so long while he was sucking Neal's cock.

"Should I untie him?" Neal asked. Cook shook his head.

"No, he's fine. Come up here, Arch," Cook said, patting the bed, and Neal watched in fascination as Cook calmly waited, not helping, as Archie awkwardly maneuvered himself onto the bed, then as he knee-walked to Cook. His face was still covered in Neal's come, though it was messily smeared now, and Cook ran gentle fingers through the mess. 

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He asked softly, almost too quietly for Neal to hear. Archie nodded shyly, which was - interesting. "Did you like Neal?" Archie nodded more emphatically, and Cook laughed. "I thought you would," he murmured to the boy, and rubbed his hands over Archie's shoulders. Cook leaned forward and said something into Archie's ear that Neal couldn't hear, but Archie smiled widely and Cook was smiling too as he pulled back.

"I'm so close already," Cook said casually, palming the head of his dick, which was wet and dark red, and it really did look like he was close. "Just from watching you baby, you did so good," he cooed, and it was amazing to watch Cook be like this with someone, be sweet and rough and demanding all at once. Archie seemed to preen under the praise. "Can you suck my cock just as well as you did Neal's? I won't last very long but I know how much you like it," he said, running two fingers along Archie's lips. "I'm so fucking lucky," he muttered, and Neal couldn't help but agree. He palmed his soft dick a little, feeling arousal curl in his gut just watching Cook and Archie interact. 

Cook sprawled back against the headboard of the bed and Archie leaned down, the muscles in his back and stomach tense and trembling as he spread his legs to try and keep his balance. He opened his mouth easily and sucked Cook's cock down, bobbing his head and swallowing down the whole length immediately. His eyes closed and Cook groaned, the noise filling up the room as he petted Archie's hair gently. 

"That's it, that's perfect, you're so, so good," he cooed, and Archie made soft, muffled noises and he slurped and sucked enthusiastically, his back curving and his ass jutting out a little. Neal watched, unable to look away. 

"Neal," Cook said, and Neal jerked a little. He hadn't expected Cook to call his name like. "Neal, c'mere," Cook asked, and Neal got up and walked over the bed hesitantly. Cook motioned to Archie. "He was good, right?" Neal nodded dumbly. What was he supposed to say? "I think he deserves a little something, doesn't he?" 

Archie's eyes flicked up at Neal, and Neal could see the hope in them. Neal nodded again. 

"Good," Cook sounded pleased. "Get your fingers wet Neal, I want you to finger fuck him." Then Cook laughed and changed his grip on Archie's hair. "Easy Archie," he said, groaning at whatever Archie was doing to him. "Don't get so excited, I'll come too soon." He tugged on the boy's hair, like a reprimand, only Archie was practically vibrating in excitement.

Neal didn't hesitate any longer, but knelt on the bed and held two fingers near Cook's cock, slotting them up against his dick until Archie got the hint and sank his mouth down around those too. "Get them really wet," Neal warned, and Archie hummed and increased his pace, coating Neal's fingers with saliva. He pulled them out after a few minutes and positioned himself behind Archie's ass, which presented itself beautifully.

He ran a hand down the curve without thinking, and Archie groaned and pushed back into his touch. Neal looked up and met Cook's eyes over Archie's bobbing head. Cook's mouth quirked up a little. 

"Don't tease," he said, and Neal shook his head, slipping one finger along the crease of Archie's ass until he touched the puckered hole. He didn't waste any time, just pushed the tip of his finger in, and then the rest, in and in and in, feeling Archie's hot body welcome him and wrap around him. It was so fucking tight, but he found little resistance, and soon he was pumping the one finger in and out regularly. 

"Both now," Cook directed, and Neal automatically obeyed, pushing in both fingers and twisting them so he could curl his fingers up. Archie yanked his head back suddenly, off of Cook's cock and gasped sharply.

"Oh!" he said loudly, "oh, oh, _please_ , harder, _harder_ ," and Neal complied, gripping Archie's hip with his free hand as he fucked the other one into Archie's ass in sharp, jerky motions, feeling his own dick start to fill as Archie made loud, uninhibited sounds, leaning back onto Neal's fingers. The sounds stopped abruptly, and Neal looked up from where he was watching his fingers disappear into Archie's ass to see Cook gripped Archie's hair and fucking up into his mouth. His eyes were on Archie's mouth and he was breathing heavily, but Neal wouldn't have known he was about to come until he saw Cook's eyes close suddenly and heard Archie make a soft, muffled sound. Neal watched, amazed, as Archie swallowed, could see the muscles in his back flex a little as he levered off, trying to breathe. He withdrew his fingers as Cook grabbed Archie by the shoulders and hauled him up on his chest, kissing him messily, Cook hand slipping around his ass to press a finger in.

Neal scooted closer and pressed his two wet fingers in alongside Cook's dry one, and together they fingerfucked the boy until all he was doing was making unintelligible noises into Cook's mouth, pants and gasps and keening sounds that had Neal fully erect again, his dick throbbing and desperate to fuck into his ass. Neal reached around between Cook and Archie's bodies and took hold of Archie's dick, but it only took three firm strokes before the boy was exploding, coming hard in long spurts that coated Cook's chest and stomach. 

He rode their fingers for a little while longer until his thighs were shaking, and then leaned back against Neal, who hurried to undo the ties around his wrist, and gently laid him to the side. He looked _exhausted_ , fucked out and mouth tender looking. He was coated in ejaculate, Neal's and his own, and Neal would bet his throat was scraped raw by now. 

Cook smiled, looking at Neal. "I see you're ready for round two," he teased, palming Neal's erection. "Archie, roll over."


End file.
